Don't Let Me Fall
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Remus is feeling down on himself for being a no good wolf and Dorcas makes him feel better about things in the way that she knows how, though, there are a few bumps along the way. One-Shot, Post-Warts.


**Title: **Don't Let Me Fall**  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne**  
Characters/Pairings: **Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes**  
Rating: **Mature **  
Warnings: **Angst and Sexiness. **  
When: **MWPP Era, Post-Warts. **  
Summary:** Remus is feeling down on himself for being a no good wolf and Dorcas makes him feel better about things in the way that she knows how, though, there are a few bumps along the way.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.**  
Author's Note: **Smut is everyone's friend. Reviews are love. Thanks to tangograce for being my beta and seeing through with my insanity (and erm… Remus' constant emo).

Remus entered the small, worn down cottage that had once been his parents, before their murders. Remus held back a fit of anger, just thinking about coming home for Easter break to find them dead made his blood boil. If it hadn't been for Dorcas… Remus let out a sigh, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't have gone after Greyback and Voldemort himself.

"Gorgeous, I'm home!" Remus called, hanging his cloak up after a long night of patrols for the Order. He needed to do something productive, since he couldn't even hold down a job to support Dorcas and himself. He didn't deserve her, at all. He'd fought so hard to keep here away, she needed a real life with a real fiancée, with a real job, who she had a real future with, not him, some worn down old wolf at eighteen with no future.

"I'm in here!" Dorcas called from the small sitting room. He really wished she hadn't insisted on moving in with him, it was too danger-

"Whoa." Remus stopped in his tracks, mid-step. Dorcas was sprawled across the couch, reading a-romance novel? Seriously? Remus didn't have time to ponder that because she was also completely naked. Merlin, she was gorgeous.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him with those 'innocent' eyes of hers, the ones that said that she was up to something.

"You look bloody edible, that's what." He told her, kicking his shoes off before moving to the couch, leaning down and kissing her, moving his hands over her.

"Remus, behave, you heathenistic animal, I'm trying to read." She told him, pushing his hand away.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Reading? Naked?" He asked, pouting a little. Sex always made him feel better about his shitty existence and putting her in danger. He frowned. Merlin, he was selfish.

"Yes, stop pouting."

"Naked?" He asked again, still feeling crummy.

"Hmm? Am I really? Well look at that." She gave him a shrug before going back to reading.

Remus frowned, thoughts of how bad he was for her clouding his mind. "All right then," in no mood to play cute with her, he didn't deserver her love or sex or anything else about her.

He took a seat in the armchair, by the fire, thinking that one of these days the old place was going to catch itself on fire. He grabbed _The Prophet_ from the floor, opening it up.

Remus heard Dorcas shuffle around, her book slamming to the floor. "Damnit Remus! Why are you sulking _now_? Didn't we have this talk yesterday? I'm not going to listen to any of your old crap again, got it? Now get over her and fuck me before I change my mind, arsehole of all arseholes!"

Remus looked up at her, blinking. He hadn't even said anything! Was he so bad that she could smell it on him now? After only a year? Yes, yes he was, he thought a moment later.

"Dorcas… I'm not doing anything." He said, in no mood to fight. She would win anyway. He was too selfish to stay away from her, after all. Merlin, he loved her, selfish, selfish bastard that he was.

"I know, it's annoying." She got up and moved over to him, sitting on the edge of the chair. "You were supposed to ravish me after some coy flirting, Remus. You are no fun, you didn't play along." She told him, giving him a small pout. Oh no… the pout. He couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry, I'm an arsehole, just a long day, my love." He told her, moving a hand over her cheek.

She gave him a smug, cheeky grin. "Good." She told him, moving her hand over his chest before moving in front of him, ripping his pants open. Remus gave her a small gasp, she was feisty today, almost as bad as he was near the moon.

"Dorcas, what are you-oh, yes, do that." He moaned, looking down, running a hand through her hair as she moved her mouth over his cock, her hand helping along to get him hard and ready, which wouldn't be hard, she easily got him going, and he lasted a good, long while, long enough to satisfy her more than a few times, somehow, she found it annoying, he didn't understand why, he'd heard of men who couldn't deliver. So what if quickies were impossible for them?

Remus pushed her hair out of the way so that he could watch her face, completely entranced by her, remembering now why she won every fight. He closed his eyes as her teeth ran over his hardened length. "Woman… must you do that to me? It feels _too_ good." He told her, groaning. He knew she hated when he called her that, which was why he did it.

Dorcas pulled away from him, giving him a 'look'. "What did you-"

Remus cut her off by kissing her, knocking her over and onto the floor. He loved her mouth, but sometimes, it moved too much, in a bad way. As cute as she was when she was mad, yelling at him, he suddenly didn't want to hear it now, though, five minutes ago, he would have loved it.

Dorcas ran her nails up his back roughly as she lifted his shirt, pulling away from him and ripping it off. "Too much on," she moaned, kissing him again, incapable of real speech.

"Yes," he told her, biting her lip, pulling on it before leaning down and attacking her neck, leaving a mark upon her flesh as he kicked off his trousers. He moved his mouth to her collarbone, sucking roughly, before kissing his way down her torso, to her navel. Dorcas let out a cry, moving a hand into his hair.

"Yes, Remus, good boy." She moaned, arching her back.

Remus let his mouth linger over her opening for a moment, his hot breath warming her skin. He looked up at her as her breathing quickened.

"What are you _doing_ Remus? Get on with it!"

Remus gave her a smart ass grin. "Boy wasn't it? A moment ago? I judge that no boy could make a woman such as you so willing and wanting, could he?"

"No games right now." She whined, her eyes still closed.

Remus smirked, slipping off his boxers before leaning over her, placing a small kiss on her neck. "No? But you were so eager to play them earlier." He whispered, kissing her neck gently. "I would hate to be a terrible scoundrel and not give you what you want, my love." He told her mischievously, his earlier worries completely forgotten for the moment.

"Ugh, must you be such a prat _all_ of the time?" Dorcas asked, opening her eyes, pouting a bit, an angry look on her face. "If you don't get on with it now, Remus, I swear to Ravenclaw I will-"

"You'll do what?" He asked, cutting her off, grabbing her by the writs and holding them above her head, firmly.

"Kill you." She said threateningly.

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure you will, you look like you're in a frighteningly good position to murder me."

"Fuck off."

Remus smirked, moving one hand to hold both of her wrists, leaning down, biting her lower lip. "I plan to," he told her before plowing into her roughly.

"Good-yes." Dorcas moaned, writhing beneath him, wrapping one leg over his back.

Remus nipped at top of her breasts, increasing the speed of his thrusts. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking, rolling his tongue over it until it was completely hardened before biting into it, drawing a bit of blood.

"Fuck yes Remus, I love it when you're like this," she moaned, her fingers twitching, pulling against his hold on her.

"Good," he told her, biting her again, moaning into her flesh, his brow furrowing a bit, trying to keep his mind on her and her alone, thoughts of why this was wrong beginning to creep up into his mind, his hold on her loosening enough for her to break free and wrap her arms around his back, her nails moving over his skin.

"Remus, stay with me," she told him, one of her hands gripping at his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm trying." He told her, looking back at her.

"No, you're not. Stop feeling guilty, I don't care what you are, I love you." She told him, kissing him fiercely.

So much trust, it made him sick. "You shouldn't." He stopped his movements, unable to concentrate anymore.

Dorcas pulled her hand back before slapping him harshly. "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Remus."

"And what happens when they come after you? Like they did me, like my parents, what then? I do not want your death on my hands. Do you think I could bear to lose you?" He asked, searching her face.

Dorcas' lips fell into a thin, hard line. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and the fact that you do not think I am capable of such is insulting."

"Dorcas-"

"No, I am done listening to this crap, Remus. So, you're a werewolf, big deal. Greyback is after you, so what? We're at war, Remus. We are both in danger. What is the point in fighting if you're not living? And I don't care about the future, we'll make it work, I've worked too long and too hard at this relationship to continue to deal with your fear. If you really love me then you'll stop with the guilt trip, I cannot deal with it anymore, I shouldn't have to."

Remus listened to her rant, completely taken aback, forgetting that they were naked and he was balls deep inside of her. "Dorcas-I-urm….of course I love you, that's why I wo-"

"Fuck off, Remus, you don't worry, you live in paranoia."

"Can you bla-"

"Yes."

Was she going to ever let him get a word in?

"I can't help it, Dorcas."

"Yes you can, you're just a big prat."

Remus felt a bit dumbfounded and slightly like hiding and cowering in the corner, the look on her face was absolutely enchanting, but completely murderous and frightening. Remus didn't doubt that she could very well kill him, after all, Ravenclaws were intelligent, and she could do it without a wand.

"I am a prat, I'm sorry," he told her, completely unsure of anything else to say. He couldn't promise to stop, after all, and he had been working hard at trying to hide his hatred of himself with her, it wasn't his fault that she saw through him or that he slipped up from time to time.

Dorcas crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "Sorry isn't good enough, Remus. You have a complete lack of faith in me, that's why you're still so self loathing."

Remus' mouth went agape. How did she come up with _that_ logic? Women were all out of their bloody minds, that, or she was trying to play with his mind. Damn her, he could never tell whether she was having one over on him or whether she was serious, there was only one way to proceed.

Remus swallowed his inner turmoil, guilt, and hell, his pride and leaned down, placing a small kiss on the hollow of her neck. "I don't have a lack of faith in you, my love, I have a lack of faith in myself, even if I was not what I am, I still would be completely undeserving of your love and affection. You're a gem, Dorcas, any man is unworthy and I cannot believe, even now that you've chosen me, especially with the danger that it poses to you. The idea of waking up in a world without you is like suffocating, it haunts me. You cannot blame me for never wanting to see you go, can you?" He asked, doing his damn best to sound charming and loving and not like a pathetic wolf.

Dorcas let out a sigh. "No, but I do blame you for being a prat who can't go a week without depressing me in some way and who needs to be able to shag me guilt free." She told him, looking back at him, giving him a small glare.

Remus kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, never again, if you think I'm starting to fall again, slap me back to reality, will you." He told her, running a hand over her body.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm forgiven?"

"For now, until you do something else completely fuckwitty." She told him, leaning up and kissing him.

"So, until tomorrow?" Remus teased, breaking the kiss to kiss her neck again.

Dorcas giggled. "Yes, exactly, Remus, now, where were we?" She asked, kissing him again, this time, with more force, making a point to him to get on with already, before she lost her patience with him.

Merlin, he loved this woman.


End file.
